Poursuite
by Niacy
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS/Drabble de Rii no Ame: Saito suit toujours.


**Auteur** : Rii no ame.  
><strong>Traductrice<strong> : Niacy^^.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NdT :<strong> Merci à Rii no Ame pour ce joli texte et d'avoir accepté que j'en fasse la traduction. Vous pourrez trouver la version originale, en anglais, dans mes favoris.  
>En espérant que vous apprécierez votre lecture.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Un drabble Saito/Hijikata, écrit en réponse à un prompt. Okita et Hijikata restent mes deux personnages préférés, mais _wow_, c'est difficile de ne pas autant apprécier Saito. Il est si doux et calme. Chaque jour, je tombe un petit peu plus sous son charme.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Disclaimer : _Hakuouki_, le jeu et l'animé, appartiennent tous deux respectivement à leurs créateurs. Je les utilise juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

><p>La poursuite est un art.<p>

Après des années de pratique, Saito Hajime en connaît tous les secrets. A pas rapides et silencieux, il évite les brindilles cassantes et les branches mortes qui recouvrent le sol ; il le fait seulement quand le vent hivernal fouette les branches d'avant en arrière et couvre les bruits légers de son passage, lui permettant ainsi de se déplacer sans bruit à la périphérie de la forêt.

_Où est-ce que tu vas, Toshi ?_

Bien qu'il soit à l'affût de chaque détail autour de lui dans ce lieu hivernal et stérile – le déplacement du vent, l'assombrissement du ciel –, il garde son regard bleu fixé sur la grande et mince silhouette qui se déplace à une certaine distance devant lui et se détache de toute préoccupation immédiate. Instinctivement, sa main s'attarde près de son épée, mais ce geste n'est qu'un réflexe, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour pour le combat.

_Qu'as-tu en tête ?_

Le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi s'avère pratiquement impossible à pister : que ce soit par accident ou à dessein, il va et vient entre les arbres, sort des ténèbres pour y disparaître, comme s'il _était _réellement un oni, et si Saito avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait renoncé à cette poursuite depuis longtemps. Deux fois Hijikata lui avait presque échappé et une fois, il avait dû faire marche arrière pour se cacher dans un bosquet pour ne pas être vu. Ses jambes lui font mal à cause de la fatigue de cette filature plus longue que prévue. Pourtant il ne ralentit pas, il ne _pense_ même pas à s'arrêter.

_Je jure que je te suivrais coûte que coûte._

Et cette poursuite silencieuse d'Hijikata Toshizo est peut-être une interprétation trop littérale du serment qu'il a fait, mais Saito Hajime se pique de son intégrité et il s'est engagé auprès du Shinsengumi et de _cet_ homme en particulier. Suivre le vice-commandant où qu'il aille — sans y être invité, sans y penser, sans être vu — lui semble tout à fait approprié, voire même raisonnable.

Peut-être que les autres se moqueraient de lui de tant de dévotion.

Bien sûr, il y a d'autres façons de passer son temps. Tous les membres du Shinsengumi ont une liste de tâches presque insurmontables sous la main à accomplir, et suivre le vice-capitaine dans ses rares occasions de temps libre ne devrait pas être l'une d'elles. Combien même…

_Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. _

Le poids des obligations pèsent lourd sur eux tous, vole la gaité de leurs conversations partagées et ternit les espoirs futurs. Et aucun autre homme ne porte plus sur ses épaules ce fardeau que leur fameux oni-fukutaichou. Saito voit sans rien dire la tension qui serre ces épaules minces, l'inquiétude distraite qui voile les yeux d'améthyste et les longues nuits sans sommeil passées sur les paperasseries et les plans.

_Tu es toujours en train de te battre pour nous, même sans une épée à la main._

Devant lui, Hijikata s'arrête près d'un cerisier, arachnéen, fin et sans fleurs. Ses traits inflexibles s'adoucissent avec les reflets alors qu'il penche la tête en arrière pour regarder à travers les branches nues. La tension s'écoule de son corps à mesure qu'il se détend ; le vent mordant joue avec ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau et les libère leur lien étroit.

Saito se permet un léger sourire._ C'est bien. _Même les meilleurs guerriers ont besoin de méditation et de moments de repos, et Hijikata plus qu'un autre : ceux qui connaissent bien le vice-capitaine savent à quel point il se démène pour le bien de leur cause. _Tu mérites cette pause. Je garde tes arrières._

Un bruit léger perturbe la tranquillité de ce moment et la contemplation de Saito ; son état d'esprit s'assombrit avec l'étrécissement de ses yeux bleus. Son regard balaie la petite clairière et les bois au-delà, tandis que sa main se pose rapidement sur son épée. L'hésitation n'est pas dans sa nature et il ne tolèrera pas que ce silence soit troublé. _Qui que ce soit, je—_

Un petit lapin sautille innocemment hors du sous-bois à proximité.

La créature s'arrête dans un petit coin de soleil qui filtre à travers les nuages, fourrage dans les débris de l'hiver et grignote avec contentement de l'herbe. La main de Saito sur son épée se détend et son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il observe le petit animal -au corps tremblant et aux longues oreilles veloutées- qui s'affaire, ignorant sa présence. Il trouve cette vue étrangement réconfortante. _Les guerres et la politique peuvent aller et venir, certaines choses ne changeront jamais et—_

« Saito-san. »

Il se raidit. Le lapin se fige au son de la voix sévère et autoritaire d'Hijikata puis déguerpit d'une impulsion puissante sur ses pattes arrière dans les brousailles. Saito s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourne, avec grâce, pour trouver le sourcil soulevé du vice-capitaine et ses inquisiteurs yeux violets. Il se trouve qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire et se contente de ne rien dire du tout. Hijikata fronce les sourcils. « Quel est le problème ? Il y a un message ? »

Il ne vient pas à l'esprit de Saito de mentir. « Tout va bien », le rassure-t-il calmement. « Il n'y a pas de message. » _J'aurais dû savoir que personne ne pouvait te suivre sans se faire surprendre. _

Le froncement de sourcils d'Hijikata s'estompe, et il regarde son subordonné avec prévenance avant de retourner son regard vers le cerisier sans le punir et sans plus de questions. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il faisait confiance aux silences de Saito, il avait confiance en sa _présence_, et la preuve d'un tel respect mutuel n'est pas la moindre des raisons pour lesquelles ils se battent côte à côte.

« Cet arbre », remarque ironiquement Hijikata dans le silence commun, « va tous nous survivre. Penses-tu que nous le verrons fleurir au printemps prochain ? »

Et Saito, parce qu'il sait que les silences et ses nuances parlent presque toujours plus que les mots, entend la question muette : _penses-tu que nous allons vivre jusque là ?_

Il marque une pause.

L'épéiste connait la réponse appropriée. Il sait que dans la vie d'un guerrier il n'y a pas de place pour un privilège tel que la peur de la mort. Mais quand la tristesse assombrit les yeux améthyste qui rencontrent les siens, il comprend, soudainement, le véritable poids du commandement : la conscience des sacrifices inutiles, l'anxiété qui accompagne la responsabilité de la vie de vos subordonnés.

Hijikata Toshizo craint la perte de ceux placés sous son commandement plus qu'il ne craint une mort brutale sur le champ de bataille.

Saito tourne alors lui aussi son regard vers l'arbre. _Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots_. Les paroles futiles voilent autant le cœur que l'air et normalement, il préfère laisser parler le silence pour lui. Pourtant, après un moment de recueillement, il répond prudemment, pensif : « Peut-être. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que nous aurons protégés ceux qui prendront notre relève. »

_Je ne peux pas endosser ce fardeau, mais je serai heureux de le partager avec toi. Et je me battrai à tes côtés pour préserver ce qui compte._

Le vice-capitaine émet un son tranquille d'approbation et place une main chaude sur l'épaule fine de Saito. Ce contact est renversant : Saito lève les yeux et plonge dans les chaleureux yeux violets avec bonne humeur, gratitude et une ironique conscience de lui-même.

Hijikata sourit.

Et_ ça _c'est la récompense de toutes les années de loyaux services de Saito : un bref aperçu sous un extérieur sévère et obéissant du cœur d'un homme enfantin et entêté, loyal à l'excès et facilement frustré, charmant et irritable tour à tour. Cette vision réchauffe l'épéiste encore et encore, rend la fraicheur du jour insignifiante, et le laisse profondément satisfait. Soudainement, le triste ciel gris ne semble plus aussi oppressant. _Peut-être qu'un jour nous reviendrons lorsque l'arbre aura fleuri. Jusque là, je te suivrai où que tu veuilles nous mener. Je te protègerai avec ma vie._

Une feuille morte, tournoyant dans le vent mordant, se coince dans les cheveux couleur corbeau du vice-capitaine. Sans réfléchir, Saito tend la main pour la retirer et arrête son geste, fasciné par la sensation des mèches soyeuses sous ses doigts. Captif de ce soudain enchantement, il en caresse la douceur entre son index et son pouce. _Magnifique._

Les yeux d'Hijikata s'écarquillent.

Saito se fige et retire rapidement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé. Une rougeur se répand sur ses joues pâles._ Quel _imbécile_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ _?_ « Je—je suis désolé », tente-t-il maladroitement, « je suis… vraiment désolé. » _A quoi est-ce que tu pouvais penser ? Tu n'as aucun droit de le toucher—ou qui que ce soit—et encore moins en ce moment et—_

Ses pensées frénétiques s'effondrent sur elles-mêmes lorsqu'il réalise que Hijikata sourit presque. Les traits de son visage adoucis par la tendresse, le vice-capitaine tend la main à son tour et, avec lenteur et délicatesse, défait le lien blanc qui retient les cheveux sombres de Saito. Les mèches indigo se libèrent, s'étalent sur l'écharpe en soie blanche, et l'épéiste rougit à cette soudaine exposition. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'a vu ainsi, si soudainement exposé, et la surprenante et délicate caresse des doigts calleux dans ses cheveux lui fait perdre son souffle et tout son calme.

_S'il te plait, n'arrête pas._

Mais les temps de calme et de réflexion sont de courtes durées et au bout d'un moment, la main d'Hijikata s'éloigne, bien que la douceur ne quitte pas son regard. Saito reste immobile, surpris, les lèvres entrouvertes, tentant de chasser sa rougeur et de se recomposer.

« La prochaine fois », commence Hijikata alors qu'il se retourne, « ne me suis pas ici. »

Ces mots le blessent plus qu'ils ne le devraient, et chassent le peu de maîtrise que Saito avait encore sur lui ; il cligne des yeux, puis incline la tête pour acquiescer. Sa loyauté et sa dévotion musèlent la protestation sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr que Hijiktata Toshizo n'a pas besoin qu'on le suive partout. Il a besoin d'intimité, de temps pour penser et pour planifier, et même s'il se sent tendu, il peut certainement le supporter. _Je ne voulais pas blesser ta fierté. Je voulais juste—_

« Tu devrais plutôt venir avec moi », poursuit Hijikata, et sur ces mots, le monde s'illumine. Saito se fige, surpris, et trébuche, puis incline à nouveau la tête et se dépêche de rattraper l'épéiste déjà parti un peu devant. Son sourire, bien que faible, est sincère.

_C'est pourquoi je pourrais mourir pour toi. Même si mon rôle est de te suivre, tu m'autorises à marcher à tes côtés._


End file.
